He Didn't Think He Was Loved
by PandaCookieMonster
Summary: Leaving his hometown and arriving in WCW was the best decision he ever made, no one cared about him...Untill two decided they loved him at the same time...But is ones love more proper than the other?
1. Arriving

_A/N: Here you go the love triangle I was talking about, BTW in this story 3 Count never existed and Helms joined WCW after Shannon. Lisa I think you will love this, this is part one of many trust me there is a lot planned for this. Review and tell me what you guys/girlies think the more views the quicker it is to update XD_

**Growing up in the small NC town was bad enough without your best friends being the Hardys or Helms. Shannon knew this first hand he had seen how they were and wanted to be just like them, so did so which caused him to be an outsider in not only school but in the community too. As he grew and joined in with the guys wrestling and mucking about in the woods, he started to love wrestling and not the beating your opponent up or the winning but the art, the friendships and trusting eachother, the story building and creativeness. Shannon loved this and would often lose against his best friend but no matter how many times he lost he got straight back in the ring and practised till he perfected every single move possible. As he grew taller and put on more muscle he continued to get better at wrestling overall. But whilst Shannon became good he was never as good as the older ones who had by now finished school and were regually being called up to fill in spots at the big company WWF, now Shannon was happy for them but started to hate on the fact they were going all the time, which ment they didnt put on their own shows as much. Jeff and Matt however were having a blast and weren't seeing their friend was being left behind, then the day came they got their contracts and left. Gregory was working and was to busy. The shows they were putting on slowly but surly started to stop. Shannon sat on his bed crying he had just said goodbye to his best friend and he knew that Jeff was leaving and wasn't coming back for another year at least. He felt hurt and alone as he stood up at stared at the walls around him reading the posters. Willow Vs Kid, OMEGA, Country Fair... The list of posters went on as his eyes were swelling up again this time not out of hurt or sadness out of anger, he knew he had no one now, he was alone and it was going to stay like that. He looked once more around his room before grabbing at one of the posters ripping it down, one after another untill nothing but pictures was left on the wall. He looked at them before peeling them all off and shoving them down into the bin stomping them down to make more room. Afterwards, after he had ripped all the posters, stomped on every picture, he fell onto his bed face first crying no more would there be matches or craziness in the woods or diving into the lake, he then closes his eyes...**

_'We will be arriving in about half hour.'_

**Shannon woke up from his dream and looked about before smiling and looking out of the window, tonight he didn't care about the height of the plane even if he knew he himself hated heights, all he cared about was arriving at his new job, now not having to deal with any more Hardy nonsence or Helms nonsence. He started to get excited he was looking forward to this, a new break, a new start looking about he listened as the pilot announced they would be landing in five minutes, practically jumping in his seat was bad enough trying to do up the belt so they could land was a whole nother thing. Once they finally landed Shannon jumped to his feet and was one of the first out running over and grabbing his bags he went off in the direction of the hotel, not bothering to look around or even pay any attention to his hotel room, no sooner had he arrived he bounded off towards the arena. To excited to wait for the elevator he made for the stairs jumping down them. Floor after floor he didn't look where he was going he didn't care he just wanted to be there already. Running through the double doors at the bottom of the stairway and into the lobby he didn't pay any attention before smack he hit something and it hurt sending him to the floor, he screwed his face up before looking up at the thing he had run into to see it wasn't a thing it was a him...**


	2. First Night

**As he looked up he met eyes with the him that he crashed into, the stranger gave out his hand to help Shannon up causing the rest of the lobby to turn and look in amazment talk of he doesn't normally do that rush around the crowded lobby as Shannon takes his hand and gets up. He then screws his face up once more leftting go of the stranger as they stand in a somewhat awkward silence.**

_'Hi.'_

**Shannon looked at this stranger with thought suddenly forgetting about tonights show.**

_'Hmm.'_

_'You have to watch out for yourself, your new right?'_

_'Mmmm.'_

_'Don't talk much do you?'_

**Shannon thinks long and hard looking this man up and down not knowing who he was or where he was going with the conversation.**

_'Well? Ok, Are you ok?'_

**Shannon screws his face up before shaking his body and running off out of the hotel. As the crowd look on trying to make something of the situation whilst the stranger smiles and heads off to the show. Meanwhilse Shannon had found his way to the arena and had gone straight into the cafeteria and ordered a pizza now trying not to drool, he then sits over in the corner and goes to start eating his pizza when the whole room get's flooded with wrestlers for tonights show. The same man from which Shannon had bumped into made his way over to him and sat opposite.**

_'What's your name kid?'_

**Shannon ignores him and goes about eating his pizza the stranger doesn't budge simply he waits. Ignoring the stranger Shannon finished his pizza before looking up at him.  
**

_'Hmmm.'_

_'Ok kid what's your name?'_

_'Hmmm.'_

_'Blondie? Shor..'_

_'The name is Shannon.'_

_'Oh well I'm Raven...kinda.'_

_'Hmm.'_

_'You really don't talk much do you?'_

_'Hmm.'_

**Shannon then glares at the stanger before getting up and leaving. Not being used in the show, Shannon spent the whole show moving from room to room being followed by this so-called Raven and one or two other people kept checking to see where he was. Shannon hated this he hated being watched, it reminded him of the Hardy's and at this percise moment he hated them too. Getting more and more frustrated he then locks himself in the bathroom untill the end of the show which he then took to escape back to the hotel. But on the way back something wasn't right Shannon looked one way and then the other. Was it that or, or this way, or maybe over that direction, no it was... Standing their puzzeled Raven walked up behind him.**

_'Your lost aren't you?'_

_'Shut up.'_

**Shannon scowls over at Raven before deciding that the best way to find the hotel is by walking in whatever direction seemed best. Which he did so to then end up in the park. Shannon then walks and slumps down onto the bench. Leaning back and bashing the back of his head on the wood.**

_'Where the hell am I?'_

**Shannon sat in silence before Raven appeared and smiled.**

_'Two more blocks and you would have made it to the hotel ya'know. Your not from a big city are you? Look follow me and next time don't rush off.'_

**Shannon looked up to see Raven and pulled a face he did not want to go with him at all, Raven then walked over to him and held out his hand smiling in a friendly manner. Shannon finnaly gave in, it was cold and he was tired all he wanted was to go to bed. Raven grabbed Shannons hand and led him to the hotel and up the stairs.**

_'Which room?'_

_'492'_

**Raven led Shannon to his room and opened the door before smiling at Shannon and dissappearing down the hall. Shannon stood in thought in the doorway for a bit before closing the door and grabbing his bag he chucked down earlier. Flinging it onto the sofa he opened it up and got out an old paint covered shirt and his black bottoms he knicked off his best friend long ago, changing into them and curling up under the covers he relaxed. Thinking what a crazy day he had had and what tommorow was going to bring.**


	3. Both Views

**Whilst Shannon slept, over the other side of America it was very different Jeff and Matt were wide awake and partying like usual. Matt sat with the boys at the bar moaning about his younger brother as Jeff consequtivly flirted with every person he could find, drunk as anything the young Hardy at one point was even trying his luck on a door. Matt shakes his head drinking a beer whilst talking to the others.**

_'Man what the fuck is it with Jeff, he used to be so sweet now all he is, is drunk or high all day long?'_

_'When you find out come tell me, I dunno what goes through his head anymore, this all started like a month after we came, he was fine till then.'_

_'I remember him like that, sweet as anything, he was always talking bout some chick was that his problem?'_

_'Chick?'_

_'Yeah, Shan summit.'_

**Matt laughs at this while Jeff continues flirting and kissing all the girls on the other side of the club. After looking at his younger brother he then looks back at the group of guys.**

_'You lot are idiots, Shan ain't no chick, he's Jeff's best friend.'_

_'Oh well the dude has a chick name.'_

**They all laugh including Matt, as Jeff caught what they said and walked...well kinda over to the guys.**

_'Shut it you fags, Shan is cool you...you fucking leave him alri.'_

_'Hey chill Jeff they were mucking.'_

_'Shut it Caveman and shut it bout Shan he he he doesn't need to be fucking talked about.'_

_'Woah chill we were having a laugh..'_

_'Hmpt.'_

**Jeff storms out of the club and goes back to the hotel leaving his brother and the boys in confusment, Jeff had slumped onto his bed now pissed off...**

_'All my fault...'_

**Then passes out to drink. Over the other side of America Shannon wakes up hungry like normal, but looks around and see's he has nobody to raid a fridge with and turns onto his stomach screaming something muffled by the pillow before going back to sleep. Back where the Hardy's were Matt had finally arrived back at the hotel to find a now wide awake Jeff lying on his back, as he lays in the bed next to Jeff's he watches before speaking.  
**

_'They were jus talking bout the past man, chill.'_**  
**

_'Yeah well they shouldn't.'  
_

_'Why won't you tell me what happened?'  
_

_'No I don't wanna talk about it.'  
_

**Jeff turns his back to his brother and closes his eyes, Matt however has other ideas and climbs in the bed next to his baby brother pulling him in and cuddling him.**_  
_

_'Come on Jeff, you were best friends then all of a sudden neither you talk and he leaves NC?'_**  
**

_'I said I don't wanna...'  
_

_'I know but I do an you need to tell me.'  
_

_'Matt just leave it.'  
_

_'Jeff.'  
_

_'No!'  
_

__**Getting up off the bed Jeff huffs before grabbing his black jecket and walking out of the door, down the stairs and out the hotel. Walking around for what must have been fifteen or so minutes Jeff reaches a bench, sitting down on it he starts mubbling to himself.  
**

_'Shanny I sorry, if I...This is all my fault damnit.'_**  
**

__**Flinging his head into his hands Jeff screams at himself, he knew it was all his fault, the reason Shannon hated them, what happened, why Shannon left, why Jeff was so flirtatious, why he himself did the drugs and drunk the days away. All because of one stupid damn night...  
**


	4. New Day

**Shannon begins to stir, turning over and rubbing his eyes he see's the sun which makes him pull the covers over himself, as a figure opens the door quietly looking at Shannon. Who doesn't notice Raven as he comes in and sits on the bottom of the bed.**

_'Wakey wakey Shannon, a thought. Who you travelling with?'_

**Shannon pulls the cover down to his nose and looks over before moaning As Raven looks at Shannon thinking how much of a state he looks.**

_'Go away.'_

**Raven laughs before replying as Shannon goes back under the covers.**

_'Ok, but word of warning boy, new people travel with the crew just saying. But as you wish.'_

**Raven get's up and goes to walk out the door, but Shannon jumps out of bed and grabs Raven before he could leave clinging onto him.**

_'I don't wanna travel with no crew.'_

_'But you told me to go away.'_

_'Stay.'_

**Raven smirks before turning back to Shannon, who now wasn't him to stay. Shannon smiles at him before running back to the bed, jumping on it and then going back under the covers having just his face out from underneath the covers before asking Raven.**

_'What time we leave?'_

_'What time you want?'_

**Raven walks in and closes the door before sitting on the bottom of the bed not getting to close but still smiling at Shannon who semi smiles back. Giving him a choice was something he liked, he hardly ever got a choice to do anything let alone what time to go.**

_'Afternoon.'_

_'Okay well do you want me to show you around or are you going to stay in bed you lazy arse.'_

_'Ha, for someone who don't know me you an half know me.'_

**The both begin to laugh as Shannon pulls the covers down a little bit more now relaxed as hell. Raven looks over at him and smiles once more.  
**

_'So what are we going to be doing?'_**  
**

_'Hmm, does the telly work?'  
_

_'Kinda if you want news then yeah.'  
_

_'Damnit I wanna watch Scooby. Is there something we can do just in here too shiney out there.'  
_

_'Headaches from the sun?'  
_

_'Kinda.'  
_

_'Well we can sit around and get to know eachother?'  
_

_'That sounds cool, so where are you from then mister big city person?'  
_

_'Georgia you?'  
_

_'NC.'  
_

_'Arrr Hardy terrotory.'  
_

_'Hmpt no Hardy talk.'  
_

**Now annoyed he turns over and under into the comforness of the covers hiding away from Raven who decided that maybe the Hardy convo needed to be dropped. He then army crawls up the bed.**_  
_

_'I'm sorry, Shan. Listen we don't have to talk about them. Your not them your you. Plus I'v met the two the aren't that good. Oh and between you and I word is your better at wrestling...'_

**Shannon looks back over the top of the covers to see Raven.  
**

_'Re..re..really?'_**  
**

_'Yeah everyone says your the best one out the group from that video.'  
_

_'You saw that?'  
_

_'Everyone did, that's why everyone knows you.'  
_

_'Oh.'  
_

**...**_  
_


	5. Venturing Out

**Back over where the Hardy's were, the sun came up and woke up a very hungover Jeff who had fallen asleep on the bench he was sat. looking about he had no idea where he was or how he got there.**

_'Damn where the hell am I now?'_

**Muttering to himself he looks about trying to remember anything. Not having any luck he get's up off the bench and turns to see his reflection in the glass window shop front.**

_'Great I look like shit, feel like shit, have a pounding headache and I don't know where the fuck I am. Can this day get any worse?'_

**Hardy then walks off trying to find his hotel so he can lye down and get rid of his hangover...While Shannon smiles at Raven now back with his whole face out from under the covers, he looks at Raven.**

_'Ya know your weird right?'_

_'And your not?'_

_'No.'_

_'Shan your the weirdist person I've met.'_

_'I'm not weird I'm a reject.'_

**Raven looks at him and laughs. Shannon screws his face up as he doesn't liked to be laughed at unless doing something funny.**

_'It's not funny, I am.'_

_'Shan a reject is worse then a weird person.'_

_'I know.'_

_'Oh okay but it's kind of funny.'_

_'No.'  
_

_'It is a bit, I mean I have never ever met a person who calls himself a reject.'  
_

_'Well you have had a sheltered life then.'  
_

**Shannon then sticks his tounge out at Raven who smiles and moves up closer to him.**_  
_

_'Why don't you get off your lazy arse an show me the world that is the reject land then.'_**  
**

**Shannon looks at him and thinks before smirking slightly.**_  
_

_'I dunno, you are a big city person, big city people are not welcome in my reject land.'_**  
**

_'Oh it's YOUR reject land ok Shan. Are you a king? or a president?'  
_

**Shannon playfully scatches his head and pretends to think about it.**_  
_

_'A Prince.'_**  
**

**Raven shakes his head before replying.**_  
_

_'Oh mighty Prince you are really truely are weird.'_**  
**

_'Why now?'  
_

_'A king is better then a boring prince plus whose king and queen then of your little land.'  
_

_'For star'ers the lands big. An no king an queen just me the prince.'  
_

_'Okay Prince Shannon where to?'  
_

_'Hmmm first I hungry so McDonalds no no we have to find pancakes.'  
_

_'Pancakes?'  
_

**Before Raven could say anymore Shanon get's up grabs his bag runs into the bathroom and gets dressed. Coming out of the bathroom he smiles at Raven before brushing his hair and then grabbing Raven by the wrist and walking over to the door_. _**

_'Well I need breakfast don't I?'_

**With them words Shannon darts out of the hotel room and back down the stairs with Raven in toe, some of the WCW guys were in the lobby as Shannon and Raven entered, the others stopped what they were doing and looked at them whispering between them that Raven normally hated hanging with people, and it was strange that the young blonde had caught his eye. Before any more talk could be spoken the two had left and were making their way downtown...**


	6. Controlling?

**As the days turned into weeks Shannon and Raven became inseparable following each other around yet as they continued to be by each others side, Shannon began losing weight and doing what he was told...**

_'Shan hurry your arse up or we are going to be late.'_

_'Well if you would..'_

_'Just get ready Shan.'_

**Looking at the clock Raven huffed why did Shan dress the way he did for fucks sake he thought. Finally able to convince the little blonde wearing baggy stuff and baseball caps wasn't that good he was starting to control the little blonde who did what he was told and follow him around like a little lost puppy Raven smiled he knew Shan had no confidence and without him Shan would not cope. He had him where he wanted him. Bringing himself out of his thoughts he looked up and saw Shan stood there wearing tighter jeans and a jersey, shaking his head sent Shannon straight back upstairs. Raven sat and thought of his plan...Shannon upstairs couldn't help but some tears falling from his eyes. Looking about the room he had tried everything on expect that expensive stuff Raven wanted him to wear. He goes about picking them all up and shoving them back in the bin liner it came from. Walking over to the mirror he brushed his hair not looking at the reflection, he hated it. The sight sent his stomach turning he hated long hair well really long hair, he hated skinny people and he hated people who wore tight things. Catching a glimpse in the mirror he turned and sighed he hated the way he looked. But...Raven liked it and Shan was nothing without Raven. Finally changing into what Raven wanted he went downstairs Raven simply smiled and handed him a protein shake before leaving. As the weeks went on Shannon became skinnier and skinnier everyone in WCW was watching and felt somewhat sorry for him, but try as they might nobody could pry Shannon away. As the year became 2000 everyone was starting to worry nobody could get Shan on his own enough to talk to and help him. One night as Shannon sat backstage on Ravens lap not moving from the position as Raven held him by his hips not letting go whispering unkind things in his ears in a way that Shan thought he could help. Leaning back he nestled against Raven who's smirk was quick to disappear when in walked the newly signed lightweight. Shannon felt Raven tense up and looked over to the direction of the door his eyes grew wide. He went to jump and give his friend a hug but couldn't. Smiling at him caused his friend to come over and sit with them.**

_'Hey Shan, how have you been man? Nobody has seen you in forever.'_

_'I..'_

_'He has been fine Helms, he doesn't want to talk to you though.'_

_'Why? What did I do?'_

**Before anymore could be said Raven grabbed hold of Shannon and left the room. The guys around them quickly fill Helms in who looks annoyed, nobody controled any of the NC group especially the little one. But even Helms couldn't pry him from Raven...**

**...Over in WWF things were a lot different Matt was having his own trouble, trying to keep his brother from drinking himself to death. Same thing happened everyday, Jeff would wake up angry or upset having had a bad dream then grab for a bottle which Matt took away causing an argument the same everyday, Matt would finally give in and Jeff would go sulk in the bar drinking himself stupid then go back to the hotel for the same to happen the next day. And a phone call saying Shan was being controlled just added to the situation. Jeff would now do anything he could to block out reality anything. Drinking smoking anything that would make him forget. Make him forget what he did.**


	7. Flashbacks

**Jeff sat at the bar by himself, hating what he did ordering yet another bottle of Jack. Downing mouthfull after mouthfull he sits there in silence thinking, thinking what happened why it happened. Slamming his head on the bar he let out a moan. Going back over everything in his head...**

_**Shannon smiled and giggled Jeff was making a fool of himself prancing around in nothing but his jean shortswith a huge smirk on his face listening to the radio he moved about singing in his husky tone. Shannon was in fits of giggles and had been all day. Today was summer today was their day of freedom. Matt had gone to his girlfriends and Jeff's dad had gone for a weekend away with his girlfriend Sal. So they had the house to themselfs. Jeff looked over at Shannon who looked like he was a kid giggling away at Jeff. Running and pushing him backwards onto the bed Jeff pinned Shannon lightly smiling when he met his eyes. Lowering his head he quickly snuck a little kiss. Shannon giggled again he liked Jeff in control. Wrapping his arms around his neck...**_

_'We're closing in fifteen minutes people.'_

**Shaking his head he found himself smiling remembering closing his eyes he watched his mind go over that day...**

_**Shannon clung onto Jeff who had now stood up carrying his little secret lover, giving him tiny soft kisses around his face Shannon gleamed, he wasn't one for acting like a child but Jeff could baby him all he wanted. Jeff carefully went downstairs holding Shannon close, Shannon clung to Jeff resting the side of his head on Jeffs Shoulder, nothing could tear them apart nothing. Once downstairs Jeff carfully lies Shannon down on the sofa and works his way up kissing his little baby. Stopping to nuzzle his neck before lying down on Shannon who didn't seem to mind. Kissing his neck Shannon let out a small moan how he loved the way Jeff kissed him. Jeff stopped for a second and peered over at Shannon before going back and kissing his neck. Shannon took to letting his hands wander ever so smoothly over Jeffs back causing Jeff to moan Shannons name. Smiling at this Shannon then kissed into Jeff's neck lightly biting it. Jeff moaned again as Shannon bite into his neck, and then started to suck on his little babies neck as his hands moved up Shannon's side getting a soft moan from the little blonde.**_

_'Hardy time to go now.'_

**Being woken up from the best part of his dream he flipped the burd to the bartender before hurrying back to the hotel, once there he hastily gets in bed and closes his eyes begging his dream to come back...**

_**Kissing the little one he moaned when Shannon stopped, Moving and looking into his eyes he was wuick to ask what was wrong.**_

_'Shanny baby whats wrong angel?'_

_'Jeffy...'_

_'Yes baby?'_

_'I've never gone that far before.'_

_**He sits up and moves away turning his back on Jeff, who then budges up and wraps himself around Shannon kissing into his neck once agin before breaking.**_

_'Shanny baby I won't hurt you.'_

_'It's not that...'_

_'Then what is it baby? We don't have to do anything else baby.'_

_'No it's um you.'_

_'What about me?'_

_'Your leaving at the end of the summer.'_

_**That was correct by the end of the summer the Hardy's would be working full time in WWF.**_

_'So? We will be together forever.'_

_**Shannon turned round and looked up in Jeff's eyes he looked sad.**_

_'But we're secret.'_

_'Baby that's only while your in school so they don't pick on you, you know that.'_

_'But how will we be together if your not here.'_

_'Bec..'_

_'What if you meet someone else.'_

_**Tears started to fall,, Jeff hated seeing Shannon upset and there was no way he would ever leave him.**_

_'I won't baby.'_

_'But you might?'_

_'No we are going to be together forever, nobody will replace you baby I promise.'_

_'You...you promise that I will always be your one and only.'_

_'One and only.'_

_'Because I want to with you but only if we together forever.'_

_'Forever and a day baby.'_

_**Shannon smilled and his eyes gleamed pulling Jeff in Shannon kissed him and wouldn't let go, he made a promise and the Hardy's kept them...Well all but this occasion. After such beautifull days together wrapped up in their own love. Shannon felt like Jeff's little prince smiling and happy he finallly got over the fear of being with someone and actually went with someone. They both forgot Jeff was leaving and spent every last day with eachother. Then came the day Jeff left,it was vaugue.** _

**Remembering it was raining and that Shannon was the last person he saw before arriving in WWF. Jeff turned he knew what was comming next in his dream it happened everytime, he couldn't just have to good part...**

_**The Hardy's had finished there match and were hanging around the club with some girls drunkenly flirting with them, Jeff was sure that that cigerette was not a cigerette but still he was having fun so it didn't bother him. After what seemed like three hours One of the girls grabbed Jeff's hand and left for the hotel. They stopped outside the hotel kissing and cuddling in the moonlight unaware of a set of tearfull eyes watching them. The girl smiled and went inside as Jeff finished his cigerette outside...**_

_**...Thats when he turned and saw...**_

_**...Two little sad green eyes staring at him from the other side of the road. Jeff blinked surely that wasn't...**_

_**...A bus went past and splashed Jeff who swore after it then looked beck round to find the green eyes had gone but a picture had fallen to the floor now smudged...**_

_**...Their Picture...**_

**That was the last time he saw those green eyes. Jeff awoken crying the image of those tears falling being played over and over in his mind. In an instant he was cold and wanted a cuddle. He missed those green eyes looking at him always sparkling with happieness except that night. The night he broke his promise...**


	8. Pry Away?

**As the months went on Shannon continued to be controlled not talking very much or arguing back, Jeff would continue to drink nobody in the WWF knew why, not even his own brother all anyone knew was just one day out of the blue Jeff changed. The same was going through the minds of everyone in WCW with Shannon. Everyone tried everything to sort the two out, but nobody could. **

**This day was different from the rest this day WCW and WWF were in the same town and together Matt and Gregory had a plan if the two wouldn't talk to anyone surely the two would talk to eachother they were best friends weren't they. Deciding that all their friends would meet locally so there was some WCW and some WWF to make things easier the two laughed before hanging up now they had to convince Jeff and Shannon...**

**Jeff sat in just some black jeans with a bottle of Jack he chilled on the sofa unaware his brother wanted him to go out. Flicking through the channels as Matt walked in and sat next to his brother who took no notice and simply drank more. Matt took the remote off his brother and looked at him down the rest of the bottle before moaning about something to do with the tv.**

_'Come on get up, get dressed we're going out.'_

_'Like fuck are we.'_

_'Jeffro.'_

_'Don't Jeffro me, I am not leaving this hotel until we go to the next show.'_

_'Jeff come on we're gonna see Shanny...'_

**Jeff's eyes glare at his brother opening wide.**

_'Shan is going to be there?'_

_'Mhm now get your scrawny arse dressed.'_

**Jeff didn't even allow his brother to finish his sentance and he was up grabbing his towel and in the shower, Matt laughed he knew to get them to move mention the other...**

**...Over the other side of town Gregory wasn't having the same luck trying to speak to Shan away from Raven was going to be hard. Remembering a promise the big guys made to the Hardy's, Gregory walks over to the NWO room knocking before entering the guys all look at him not liking the intrusion. Kevin and Scott look up and motion for him to come over, which he did so sitting down next to them.**

_'So little Helms what's up?'_

_'Chico man why you here.'_

_'I need your help with Shan...'_

_'Little Blondie best friends with the Hardy's little Blondie?'_

_'Mhm.'_

_'What's up with him Chico?'_

_'I need you to help me get him to the club tonight some of the WWF guys are gonna be there including the rest of your gang but also the Hardy's my thinking is...'_

_'He'll stay from Raven and talk to Jeff?'_

_'Precisly.'_

_'Well we'll seperate them, you get him to come.'_

_'Thankyou.'_

_'Hey Chico anytime you have a problem you see us.'  
_

_'Thanks.'  
_

_'Now Scott, guys we need to get Raven away from Shan so you go distract him their down in the cafe at the moment we'll get Shan up here, if need be me and Scott will carry him here.'  
_

**Which is exactly what they had to do to pry him away, Shannon with annoyence all over his face was using Kevins back as a punching bag whilst the rest occupied Raven who had no idea where the little blonde was. Kevin who was followed by Scott then let's Shannon down on the sofa in their room before locking the door.**_  
_

_'LET ME GO! What did I do to you? LET ME GO!'_**  
**

_'Chico chill.'  
_

_'LET...'  
_

_'Shanny.'  
_

**Turning round he looks at Gregory and goes to smile but remembers everything Raven had said and refuses it to emerge.**_  
_

_'WHAT?'_**  
**

_'Shan we wanna talk to you.'  
_

_'LET ME...'  
_

_'SHANNY.'  
_

_'WHAT?'  
_

_'We want to ask you something actually, about tonight. You haven't spent any time with anyone else.'  
_

_'SO!'  
_

_'Calm down, we just wanted to ask if you AND Raven wanted to come to the club tonight?'  
_

_'Yeah Chico.'  
_

_'Little Blondie we aren't trying to hurt you or take you away.'  
_

_'Your..your not?'  
_

**Looking about the room he lets the anger leave his face when realizing everyone is smiling at him.**_  
_

_'Oh... Well ok then.'  
_

**Smiling he nods in agreement. The guys then let him go back to Raven who grabs Shannon and dissappears up into their hotel, now it was a waiting game the boys thought...**_  
_

**...By now Jeff had had his shower and was doing his hair and makeup after getting dressed, Matt was laying down on the bed chilling about watching his brother confused, normally Jeff took a long time and tonight was no exception...but one small detail...Jeff was taking longer and was more carefull constantly taking his makeup off and redoing his hair. Matt wasn't sure what to think surely he didn't take this long at home when going to meet Shan...  
**


	9. Clubbing

**...The Hardyz finally arrived at the club, no sooner had the two entered Jeff was off in search of those two green eyes he so wanted to see. As Matt sat at the bar ordering a drink a familiar voice was heard behind him.**

_'Hey yo Caveman, Jeff here?'_

_'Sup Helms, an yeah in search of Shan. He here?'_

_'Ain't seen him, god I hope he comes soon, Jeff will flip if Shan don't turn up.'_

_'Hey if Shan don't turn I'll bet ya my whole months salary that Jeff will arrive on WCW on Monday to sort Raven out.'_

_'I hope so, man you should see him, he is a stick, now he was skinny before but now? Man there is more meat on a catwalk model.'_

_'Shit, Man Raven better hope he never get's in our company we'd kill him. And if we were doing a show down NC you betcha the others will turn up to whoop his arse too.'_

**As the two drank they were interrupted by a frantic Jeff now looking suddenly sad.**

_'He isn't here, Matty you lied to me.'_

_'Jeff it's still early just wait.'_

_'NO! I want to see Shanny. Helms take me to the hotel.'_

_'Jeff you ain't gonna get past Raven.'_

_'Fuck him, ain't nobody stand between us.'_

_'Jeff I'm...'_

_'Your what a total dick?'_

_'Same as you then?...'_

**The three of them looks round and their eyes open wide as everyone else in the room turns to see who has just spoken...There stood Raven in his very dark ways and behind him in an almost scarred fashion was...Shannon.**

_'SHANNY!?'_

**Jeff jumps up and steps forward causing Raven to step in between them.**

_'I don't think so Hardy, don't think he hasn't spilt what you did.'_

_'Well at least I don't control him.'_

_''No you just break him right?'_

_'I did not break him, you have no idea what happened so shut your fucking face.'_

_'Back down Hardy, you ain't having anything to do with him.'_

_'Since when do I do what I'm told, stand aside Rae because I will break you in two. Right here right now.'_

_'Really you will do that? You will do that to Shannon? Hurt him some more yeah?'_

_'Jeff what's he talking about?'_

_'Yeah?'_

_'Nothing, I didn't do nothing...well nothing that concerns you so get out of the way Rae, I want to talk to Shannon.'_

_'Ain't gonna happen, Hardy. Take your drunk arse and get out my face, plus Shan doesn't want anything to do with any of you NC lot.'_

_'That's not true, okay so I fucked up, he wouldn't turn his back on all of us. Why don't you shut up and let him talk.'_

_'What so you can go I'm soooo sorry Shannon and he forgive you, yeah right Hardy.'_

_'You don't know what he want's.'_

_'What and you do? Hardy you didn't even know he joined WCW so move it.'_

_'Why don't you move it before I kick your arse back to your company.'_

**Everyone looks on in amazement, as Shannon hides behind Raven.**

_'You will do that to Shannon, you's hurt the only person he talks to? The only person he...loves? The only person he ever...loved?'_

**Jeff's eyes then hurt as he looks down, he closes his eyes trying not to cry, now realizing how much damage he did.**

_'That's right Hardy, and now if your will excuse us, us as a COUPLE are going to get a drink then go because we don't want anything to do with assholes like you.'_

**Pushing past Jeff Raven tightly holding Shannon goes to the other side of the bar grabs a drink and leaves. As everyone looks stunned what on earth could Jeff had done so bad.**

_'Jeff?'_

**Not wanting to party, or drink Jeff walks outside away from the others and is quickly followed my Matt and Helms who, keep there distance so Jeff doesn't know they are there.**

_'I'm sorry Shannon.'_

**Wiping his eyes Jeff then rushes to the hotel room and quickly hides beneath the covers and slowly let's the tears fall. As Matt and Gregory look at each other confused... At their own hotel Shannon and Raven finally arrive back. As Shannon goes over to the bed and curls up Raven starts to make it obvious how much he hates the NC group.**

_'Why on earth did you become friends with them? I mean come on Shan look at them they are complete worthless, if they weren't wouldn't they have fought for you? See I'm the ONLY person who gives a shit and don't you forget it. Jeff...All he wanted to do was get in your head so he could have sex with you because he is bored. He never loved you. Matt doesn't care he is more interested in getting you to sleep with Jeff. And as for Helms? Please the freak is just trying to please Matt. They don't care about you...But I do, don't you forget that Shan. Now go to sleep we have stuff to be doing tomorrow and you better be up.'_

**Shannon simply nodded before crying, Raven was right nobody wanted him back...Raven smirked at himself before sitting on the sofa and watching HIS little thing try to sleep through his pathetic tears...**


	10. Planning

**... Within days everything was back to normal, Shannon controlled not talking and slowly becoming thinner and Jeff drinking his life away. As time went on nobody could do anything all they could do now was wait for the phone call that Jeff had overdosed or Raven had hurt Shannon for the last time. But still the others kept in contact stating that they will sort it all out eventually...but it would be another six months before they had a chance...**

* * *

**Raven looked about the arena, he was angry and pissed off more so than he normally is. And his little punching bag bitch was nowhere to be seen. Storming into the locker room he spies his little punching bag and walks directly up behind him causing the blonde to shiver in fear.**

_'Where the fuck have you been?'_

_'I...'_

_'Shut up before I...'_

_'Can you believe it next week back in the WWE, man who'd a thought they would buy us out...'_

**Raven turned as Shannon's eyes grew wide. Looking over we spies the two who were talking...Nash and Hall.**

_'What the fuck are you two on about?'_

_'The fact that this is the last WCW show as we have all been hired by the WWE...'_

_'Oh my god, I have just realised not only does that mean we can be put on two different shows but...'_

_'So can Rae and Shan.'_

**Raven opened his eyes wide, 'No this can't be happening it will ruin everything.' Without a second thought he grabbed Shannon and went into Eric's office slamming his hand on his desk to get his attention.**

_'What can I do for you two lovebirds?'_

**Shannon flinched at the word lovebirds. But didn't say anything.**

_'Listen you bastard, what the hell are you thinking selling us to WWE do you know what is going to happen?'_

_'I don't have a say Rae now calm down I'm sure Vince will put you on the same show as Shan.'_

**...Outside the room Gregory's eyes grew wide with happiness finally another shot at getting Shannon away. He darted back into the main locker room catching the attention of all the big guys.**

'You chico what's up?'

**Helms doesn't answer, he simply picks up the phone and speed dials Matt.**

_'Matt hey man, you know WWE brought WCW right?'_

_'Yeah I just found out, was just about to phone you, Jeff has gone awol since being told. I don't think he wants to see Shannon.'_

_'Man we have to get him to, if Shan will talk with Jeff...Man it's plain sailing from there. '_

_'Jeff won't...'_

_'Come on Matt just smack him round the back of the head, Rae is destroying Shannon. It's even turned physical man, he broke Shannon's ribs literally a couple of months ago.'_

_'HE DID WHAT!?'_

_'Please you have to help plus talk to your boys there get them to talk Vince into splitting them, putting Shannon with one of us three. Come on Matty...'_

_'Helms hold on...Jeff's just appeared.'_

**Nash and Hall walk over as Helms put's his end on speaker. As Matt does the same with Jeff, Sean and Hunter on the other end.**

_'Jeff come on you have to help us.'_

_'Fuck you Nash, no.'_

_'Come on man?'_

_'Yeah.'_

_'Yeah come one Jeff.'_

_'Ice please?'_

_'No, no, no, no. Oh and NO.'_

_'For Shannon.'_

_'Nope.'_

_'Jeff?'_

_'What you want Helms?'_

_'Shannon calls for you in his sleep.'_

**...Jeff's face widens as he sit's upright. Surely Shannon hated him?**

_'Your lying.'_

_'Jeff he is slitting his wrists again, he isn't eating, he is being beaten up all the time and god knows what else. Come on if you even slightly still liked him you would help. I know he loves...'_

_'He don't love Raven!?'_

_'And how do you know that?'_

_'Because I...um...yeah well we were best friends.'_

**Matt's eyes open wide before going back to normal now with a smirk on his face.**

_'Jeff...'_

_'What Caveman?'_

_'Remember when we all met up.'_

_'URGH!.'_

_'Remember in the hotel...'_

_'What about it?'_

_'How you took three times as long to get ready? Perfecting yourself...'_

_'Um...well...'_

_'How close were you and Shan?'_

**The three boys in WCW were listening intently as the others in WWE all with wide eyes stared at Jeff, realisation hitting them. Whilst Jeff blushes and turns away from the group.**

_'Well ... We...Were...Best Friends?'_

_'Jeffrey Nero Hardy!'_

_'Ok...so...MAYBE...we..were sorta kinda dating?'_

_'HOLY MOTHER OF SHIT!'_

**The whole lot were shocked Helms, Nash and Hall all had their jaws dropped as the others couldn't believe what they just heard.**

_'Jeffrey what did you do.'_

_'I didn't do anything.'_

_'JEFFREY!'_

_'Ok ok, so I kissed some chick, didn't know Shannon was there he cried, he left next thing I know he has left NC and is now with Rae. He probably hates me, I mean I hate me , but that's normal. No what am I saying, no I've only hated myself since then, that's why I drink and do drugs, I miss him. I broke my promise I hate myself and he will never ever like me even an once after that. And now he is with that freak who in turn now controls him because Shannon thought everyone hated him when we didn't and now it's all my fault and all I've wanted to say this whole entire fucking time is...I'm Sorry.'_

**Jeff then breaks down and cries as everyone sits there shocked.**

_'I didn't mean to I swear, I swear to god I was trying so hard to keep that promise, I didn't even look at anyone, I didn;t find anyone attractive, it was that stupid pathetic cigarette which I wish I never took, because had I not, I wouldn't of kissed her, Shannon wouldn't have seen, we would still be together and none of this would have happened...'_

**Jeff then begins to cry again as Matt cuddles up to him trying to calm him down...Suddenly Nash spoke up...**

_'You mean the cigarette Raven gave you?'_

**...Silence. It suddenly dawned on all of them who was behind the whole of this...Raven. Jeff screwed his face up and become very angry very quickly.**

_'Imma kill him.'_

_'Jeff what good will that do? You'll be in prison.'_

_'But he hurt Shannon.'_

**Everyone laughed at this, Jeff showing his caring side.**

_'Oooooo I have an idea...Involving drugs and maybe an old friend.'_

_'Huh? What you talking about Helms?'_

_'Who is smaller than Shanny, lighter than Shanny and can look so much sweeter than Shanny?'_

_'...'_

_'Joey...'_

_'Joey the only person gobbier than Shannon and Jeff put together Joey? Little bubba Joey?'_

_'Mhm...make Raven believe he can dominate Joey too...and them two together? Remember Omega?'_

_'Holy Mother, just warn me alright because I don't wanna be anywhere near them.'_

_'And hell even maybe Christian can help.'_

_'York?'_

_'Yep...so heres what we will do.'_

**...**


	11. Just Before

**... For everyone, the week went fast all the preperation, the non-stop talking on the phone to eachother, those home in Carolina and Vince himself. Yet whilst the week went quick for everyone, for Shannon it went slow, slower then it normally does. But today, today was the last day as a WCW wrestler and Raven had gone out for the evening. Shannon stood in the mirror and carefully washed off all the makeup he had been wearing to cover up the bruises, the cuts and the re-emerging scars on his arms. He finally stood back and look down his arms were mangled he had bruises everywhere. And although Raven didn't know it yet Shannon had started to write words into his own skin. Saying how useless he was, and that nobody cared, nobody loved him. He then reached over and carefully grabbed the razor blade before cutting into his arms that he wasn't good enough and I'm sorry. Letting the blade drop from his hands as he felt the blood fall from his skin. Walking from the bathroom to the kitchen Shannon looked about, there he spent every day cleaning being a little bitch. Shaking his head he reached up grabbed a tub, emptied the contents into his hand and downed the pills. Finally making his way back upstairs he lay in a curled up ball on the bed for he knew exactly what was comming when Raven got home...Meanwhile Joey had finally arrived and everyone was sat in the hotel laughing and chuckling away. Except Jeff who was looking out of the window thinking of Shannon.**

_'Man, Jeff chill. Look Rae can try to dominate me but I'll show him. Us little guys stick together and I don't care how big he is.'_

_'Aha chico, calm you are a lot like little blondie.'_

_'Well no shit, he is like my big brother. I learnt everything from him.'_

_'Not everything.'_

_'I know Jeff, not everything.'_

**They all then sat and watched television excited about the next day...**

* * *

**The next morning Raven laughed at the mess he had caused before going downstairs getting something to eat and going to the gym leaving Shannon to clean up. Slowly getting up he winced in pain. Looking down the amount of blood, bruises and cuts had gone up since he went to bed. He sighed in agony before grabbing the cleaning supplies and scrubbing at the floor in silence, as silent tears fell from his face. Once he got all the blood off the floor he had a shower yelping in pain as the soap hit all his cuts. Stepping out, he saw the amount and cried once more in silence before going about putting his usual daily makeup up. All over his body, fading the cuts and bruises untill you couldn't tell he had any...Whilst Shannon stood in disgust at his reflection Jeff was up, dressed, hair and even some makeup done. Before anyone else was awake. When the others finally awoke they all laughed Jeff was always the last to get up yet there sat eagerly by the door was the Enigma all ready to go.**

_'Come on, come on, we have to go.'_

_'Jeff we don't have to be there for another 4 hours.'_

_'Come on!'_

_'Ok, ok we are getting up, but we also need breakfast or big Kev is going back to sleep got that chico?'_

_'Right breakfast ok hold on.'_

**And that was it Jeff was quickly down in the café loading up plates before hurrying back upstairs shoving plates on the boys laps before they even got out of bed. They all laughed as Matt spoke up.**

_'Jeff calm down, please tell me you haven't had any Pixie Stix or Skittle today.'_

_'Nope, but I haven't slept so yeah, come on get up we have to go!.'_

_'You haven't slept?'_

_'No no coooooooome on.'_

_'Ice chill for five.'_

_'No, not untill you ugly motherfuckers get your lazy damn arses out of bed, who knows what Raven has done to Shannon. I need to see him come on HURRY UP!.'_

_'Jeff slow down a sec, Raven won't turn up with Shannon early because he knows all of us are there he won't be there untill later.'_

_'Nooooo, we have to go there now and wait please Mattttty pleaseeeeeeee, pleaseeee, puh leaseeeeee.'_

_'Okay! Sheesh your the most annoying brother on the whole damn planet.'_

_'MATTTTTTY!'_

_'OKAY!'_

**With that everyone got up taking note that when Jeff is wanting to do something you might as well do it...Back at the house Shannon had now turned his back on hisself and had gone and sat downstairs. Everything was clean, he had nothing to do, and Raven was...out...Shannon smiled before grabbing his gym bag and bringing out a Laptop and his dongle, sure if Raven found out he was going to be beaten yet again, but he was already getting beaten so what was another hit? Opening it up he connected to the internet and clicked onto MSN. He then typed in Joeys email, the only email he knew.**

**_Hey Joeyyyy :)_**

**_Don't tell Rae I'm talking but heyy how are you :) I know it's been a while and all, and the others all prob hate me. But I do miss you, maybe once I'm in the WWE I'll be on a different show to Raven meaning forts, pillow fights and paint balling. Hell even if I was put on the development show least it's away from Rae. I know he loves me an all but yeah it just hurts. I mean you should see the amount today, I had to but five coats of foundation on just to get rid of the bruises! Hope you are okay and please please reply soon, as Rae will be back in a biit :(_**

**_Bye_**

**_Shanny :)_**

**He clicked send and waited hoping that Joey would hurry and reply...Everyone was arriving at the arena and had settled down in the locker room when Joey's eyes opened wide. Everyone looked over. Whilst he pressed his reply in.**

**_SHANNON!?_**

**_OMG yes yes I'm fine, shhh don't tell Raven but we have a plan to help you, everyone is here even VINCE yes thats MCMAHON is helping, man you wait you will be free of him I swear. But you gotta trust us ok, so I'm bait he won't hurt me I swear ok you gotta trust us through we know what we are doing it's foil proof. Your probably thinking who is we? Well I'll tell ya; Me, Jeff, Matt, Helms, Marty (I know even he is here) Christian (Him too :) ) Kevin, Scott, Sean, Hunter, Them two freaks who hang with Hunter um Dogg and Gunn? oh and Adam and Jay, and even Undertaker and Kane are wanting to help you, said they met you ages ago when you came to a show to see the Hardys. Man everyone is wanting to help, not only this but everyone is in on it (not big parts like us but still) plus man the WHOLE McMahon family want in, something about you went to WCW to quick and they wanted to hire you soon as you turned twenty something about you being a damn good high flyer._**

**_Man you should see the amount of energy we all have, and don't you worry Jeff and Matt said they will look after, oh and between you and I Jeff is so sorry about that night. APPARENTLY according to a little birdie, it was Raven that gave Jeff the splif which caused him to kiss the girl, you know he would never do that too you._**

**_Anyway um yeah hey and we all love and miss you !_**

**_Joey :)_**

**Clicking reply Joey then moved his laptop off his lap and quickly grabbed Jeff's attention.**

_'Guess WHO just messaged me?'_

_'Who a freak girlfriend who thinks your butt is cute?'_

_'No a freak guy who you think has a sexy arse body.'_

_'SHANNON!'_

**Everyone listened intently as Joey explained he had had an online conversation with Shannon for months and he had just messaged...Shannon's eyes lit up when he saw he had a reply and quickly read it his jaw dropping. Surely that wasn't true...was it?...Re-reading it Shannon then smiled for the first time in almost two years. People did care, he had friends, they wanted to help him. Now to put all those drama lessons he was made to sit through to work...Acting. Shannon quickly hid the laptop and dongle back in his bag just as Raven re-entered the house.**

_'What the hell are you doing?'_

_'I was cleaning...'_

_'Good little bitch, now go pack mine and your's bag take that disgusting duffel upstairs too.'_

**Without a second through he did what he was told and quickly hid his Laptop and Dongle in the bag he was taking to the arena...**


	12. Acting

**... Looking about the room Shannon grabbed anything that was his, not that he had much anyway. Then his eyes opened wide...his ring? His Necklace? Shannon gulped and slowly and quietly made his way to the spare bedroom and rooting around very quietly in the wardrobe he found what he was looking for...Ravens chest. Looking at the dial he saw it had to be four numbers and there was no way he was going to guess it. He suddenly looked sad, he was not under any circumstance going to let Raven keep his ring and necklace Jeff gave him, no matter what Jeff did he still loved Jeff and he wasn't leaving with the chest. He then thought of an excellent nasty plan. Breaking it free from the chain he brought it downstairs and handed it to Raven who look very surprised at Shannon being downstairs.**

_'I thought I told you to go pack!?'_

_'Rae Rae remember when we last saw them.'_

_'Who?'_

_'Jeff.'_

**Raven huffed and started to become angry Shannon could see it in his eyes, now for the acting.**

_'You know what will hurt him.'_

_'Huh? What?'_

_'If I was to be wearing that Jewellery and then at the show to throw it across the room.'_

_'Hmm...and why do I want to hurt Jeff?'_

**Shannon then as repulsed as he was worked his cuteness to advantage, and sat on Ravens lap nuzzling his neck.**

_'Please Rae, do this and I'll be your bitch, forever. I won't fight, I will do everything you say and you can take me whenever and wherever, and I will not protest.'_

**Ravens eyes grew wide had his ears just misheard Shannon, Shannon submit?**

_'You will submit to every one of my commands no matter what, wherever we may be?'_

_'Forever, and you can even go sleep with any other bitches you find.'_

**Raven grinned, his plan had worked this sweet and innocent Shannon had become his slave like bitch, he had become HIS property.**

_'And all you want is for me to give you that Jewellery?'_

**Shannon thought about this.**

_'That is my only request.'_

**Raven smiled evilly and nodded.**

_'I suppose, here.'_

**With that he put in the combonation...1979 the year Shannon was born in, and gave Shannon his ring and necklace before redoing the lock so Shannon couldn't see what was in the chest.**

_'Shanny, go upstairs and finish packing baby. And please take this back up there.'_

**This surprised Shannon but nodded, yet before he could do anything Raven put his arm around his waist and squeezed him before kissing his neck and shoulder. Shannon then smiled before going upstairs wanting to puke. He put the chest back but curiosity got the better of him as he undid the lock and opened the chest he stepped back in horror at the site, a 22. caliber gun. Shannon quickly took the gun and put it in his own bag, knowing if all else failed he could escape because there wasn't a man on the earth who can survive being shot continually by a gun. Finishing packing he brought the bags downstairs and loaded them into Ravens car before they set off hand in hand, Shannon trying not to be sick...**


	13. Excape Part 1 Complete

**Raven entered the building with Shannon following close behind hauling both of their bags... In the locker room the instant Shannon entered the building Jeff jumped up.**

_'He is here!'_

_'An how do you know that?'_

_'Because I can feel him, it's a gift which works to my advantage when he is trying to scare me but still, Shannon's here!'_

**Before anyone could say or do anything Jeff and darted out of the room and over to the entrance sending Raven to the floor and tightly hugging Shannon.**

_'SHANNY!'_

_'Wha..'_

_'Jeff get your sorry arse hands off my boyfriend.'_

**Jeff then glared over at Raven as he picked himself up.**

_'Get going.'_

_'I hate you..'_

_'Good.'_

**Jeff then rushed back to the others leaving Shannon looking angry but feeling happy. Raven quickly grabbed Shannon and went to walk off when Vince emerged.**

_'Raven, can I talk to you? Alone?'_

_'Um sure Vince, Shannon go to our locker room and don't move.'_

**Raven went around the corner and into Vince's office, Shannon then went to walk to their locker room when suddenly he was lifted in the air and over somebodies shoulder...which felt familiar. Knowing he had to pretend to be with Raven he did what he did best and started to scream.**

_'LET ME GO!?'_

**Kevin smiled at this, and walked over to the main locker room placing Shannon down and locking the door behind.**

_'Thanks.'_

_'Welcome little Blondie, trust he is not getting through this door see this.'_

**He pointed at the door.**

_'This is being guarded by myself and...'_

_'Hey Chico.'_

**Scott smiled and ruffled Shannon's hair before standing in the way of the door.**

_'And me.'_

_'And then the other side of this door? BOD aha ain't no way Raven get by us four giants.'_

_'SHANNY!?'_

**Before Shannon could turn around and reply he was bombarded and tackled to the floor there on top of him was Jeff and above him was the whole Carolina crew along with Dx and Stephanie and Shane. All except Joey.**

_'OW!, your squishing me!?'_

**They all let him get up but Jeff does not let go.**

_'I'm Sorry, I'm Sorry, I'm Sorry, I'm Sorry. I didn't mean to Shanny I promise I didn't I love you Shanny please forgive me, I'm Sorry, I'm Sorry, I'm Sorry.'_

_'Ok, ok, ok, I forgive you you soppy freak.'_

_'Long as I'm your soppy freak.'_

**Jeff then stroked Shannon's arm, but stopped suddenly.**

_'Why you stop?'_

_'Shannon.'_

_'What?'_

**Before Shannon could stop him Jeff carefully rubbed over his arms wiping the foundation off of them causing the whole locker room to gasp at the sight of Shannon's arm.**

_'Does it hurt baby?'_

_'A bit.'_

_'Imma kill him.'_

_'Noo, Jeff you have to wait.'_

**Jeff picked Shannon up and walked over to the Showers nodding towards them, Shannon however shook his head as his eyes filled with tears there was no way he would let Jeff see him like that...Over the other side of the arena Raven finally got to his locker room, stepping inside Shannon was nowhere to be seen. He turned to leave when something or someone caught his eye...Joey...**


	14. Excape Part 2 Failed

_'Who are you kid? You new round here?'_

**Joey turns and faces him feeling his stomach tie in knots how the sight of him made him so angry, but he had to play along for Shannon. Joey looks down to the floor in a shy like manner and nods.**

_'I'm...i'm...Joey.'_

_'Joey huh? Well why are you in my locker room kid? Where you from?'_

_'I...was...lost so came in here I'm sorry...um and...I'm from um...'_

_'Argh it's ok Joey, you can stay if you want, actually you could do me a favour in exchange I'll show you about and teach you the ropes ay?'_

_'Um...ok...er...what do I have to um do?'_

_'You can help me find the other Kid who I'm helping, told him to stay in here come back he is gone and your here.'_

_'Oh um ok, what does he er look like, his name?'_

_'Shannon, and little with long blonde hair.'_

_'Do I...er...have to um go on my own?'_

_'Nah I ment help me meaning come with me.'_

_'Oh ok.'_

**Joey smiled and grabbed Ravens hand, as Raven smirked before leaving the room with Joey...Back over my the showers Shannon still refused to budge, Jeff closed the door and walked over to him pulling him in and gently hugging him.**

_'Shanny, come on I've seen it all before.'_

_'No.'_

_'No? Why if your worried about the bruises and cuts don't worry I'll look after you they will go.'_

**Shannon then broke from the hug and turned his back on Jeff knowing full well if Jeff found out Shannon was cutting himself again there would be hell. Not Jeff hitting him or anything no verbal hell, constant asking of is he ok and everyone always watching him, never letting him be on his own for fives minutes. No he was not getting in that shower no matter what. Jeff simply wrapped his arms gently around Shannon.**

_'Come on, your beautiful.'_

_'Not with these words and scars.'_

**Shannon whispered that so quietly but Jeff being the weird person he was, was able to listen and he spun Shannon round immediately.**

_'Shannon Brian Moore! Please tell me I was hearing things.'_

_Shannon refused to look at him instead looking down at the floor._

_'Shannon, why? Because of Rae? He is a jerk a motherfucking asshole, why in the hell are you worrying about him like that? We worked so hard baby remember? We worked so damn hard the scars were disappearing then you go do it again? Come on Shan your better than that.'_

**Hearing the commotion in the shower room Matt and the others open the door and ask what's up, Jeff span on his heels and confronted his brother.**

_'Shannon is self harming again, and has even started writing words into his skin.'_

_'Shannon please tell me you haven't?'_

_'Yeah man, we all worked so hard.'_

_'Yeah...well... you don't know what Raven has done, and plus you you lot left and Jeff made out with that girl. And none of you talked to me, my mum turned her back my brothers turned their back you lot's turned your back. If you don't like me cutting then well then maybe I shouldn't be your stupid friend.'_

**No sooner had the words left his mouth had Shannon ran out of the Showers, through the locker room and out into the hallway colliding with Joey and Raven. Before anyone could say or do anything Raven was up and had dragged Shannon and Joey to his locker room, shoving them inside and locking the door. Jeff ran past everyone and stood outside Ravens locker room pounding his fists against the door...**


	15. Excape Back Up

_'Raven get your arse out here and give Shannon back.'_

**By now everyone had followed and was along with Jeff pounding on the door.**

_'Rae, if you know what's best for you you would let Shannon and Joey out.'_

_'Rae we mean it there are lots of us and only one of you now get your arse out here once and for all.'_

_'Raven!'_

_'Scotty Levi let the boys go!'_

**But by now Raven had barricaded them in and was just laughing. Joey backed into the corner not knowing what to do as Shannon sat in the middle of the room, he knew he was going to get punished and he might as well just take it.**

_'RAVEN!'_

**Jeff's fists were bright red as he continued to pound on the door. As the rest of the group kept shouting at Raven to open the door. Inside the room Raven looked at Shannon pissed off with the fact he went off with them.**

_'Did I, or did I not tell you to stay in here? Did you or did you not agree that earlier?'_

**Shannon just closed his eyes and took a deep breath as Raven grabbed a fist full of Shannon's hair and pulled him to his feet.**

_'Answer me!'_

**Shannon just screwed his face up as Joey's eyes opened wide desperately trying to figure a way to help him. Raven taking notice of this throws Shannon to the floor and grabs Joey.**

_'Don't think you can fool me Joey, I know exactly who you are.'_

_'You...do?'_

_'Shannon you will learn that these so-called friends of you are not what they say. I am looking out for you...just like I am now.'_

**Shannon looked up with fear, okay him getting hurt but Joey?**

_'Rae please don't.'_

_'Don't?'_

_'Please.'_

_'Don't what? Don't do this?'_

**Raven threw the little one into the wall.**

_'Please stop I won't do it again.'_

_'Or this?'_

**Raven proceeds to punch Joey several times the last of which knocked him out.**

_'PLEASE!'_

_'Or how about this?'_

**Raven then threw Joey head first into the wall getting blood to pour onto the floor as Shannon squeezed his eyes shut.**

_'Oh trust me you will learn.'_

**...**

**Back outside the room everyone was desperately trying to get in the room. So desperately that they hadn't seen Jeff disappear out front. Pulling out his cell he text the one person he knew would help. Once the text had sent Jeff charged at the door as everyone helped to push but still nothing...**

**...On the other side of town a mobile rang as a dark figure picked up the phone and read the text.**

**Shanny needs you! I can't help him on my own, come to RAW! Raven has him, beaten, starved and no Shanny is even cutting himself! The rock of you lot needs your help do this for him, not for me for Poco Dragonite.**

**ASAP**

**Jeff**

**PS. Hurry!**

**The figure then puts the phone in his jean pocket before grabbing his biker jacket and keys, looking about he then get's on his bike and heads off...**

**...At the arena the boys were all still pounding away at the door whilst unbeknownst to them Joey had not moved and by now Shannon was in a pool of his own blood as he curled up into a ball more punches were being thrown that was...untill everyone stopped what they were doing hearing a very loud Harley pull into the parking lot. Knowing everyone was there they all turned on their heels as Raven stopped he himself confused. Suddenly Matt punched Jeff.**

_'You have got to be shitting me Jeff he will Kill him.'_

_'Point?'_

**Everyone turned as the figure appeared from the parking lot, the tall biker who was built bigger than most wrestlers looked at the crowd and stated one word.**

_'Shannon?'_

**Without hesitation Jeff squealed and pointed to the door. The figure looks at it before cracking his knuckles and walking casually to the door. Stopping just outside the room he looks at the four giants and shakes his head.**

_'May be big, but not brute strength.'_

**This figure then pulled his arm back and threw a hard punch to the door as the door bent but did not budge. Looking at the door he then grabbed Jeff who screeched in fear. The figure simply grabs a hair grip before pick-locking the door. Once the door unlocked he smiled and pressed he whole body weight through to his shoulder against the door as it started to budge. Noticing this Kevin, Scott, Kane and Undertaker all used their size to push the door open. As they do raven looks over before reading a word on the back of the figures jacket. 'Hells Angels' Ravens eyes open wide as he quickly backs off. Everyone then pushed their way in and over to the two not taking any notice of Raven who promptly tried to leave and was grabbed by the collar by the figure. As Shannon looks through hurting eyes he spots the figure and runs up jumping onto his back.**

_'MARCO!?'_

**Marco smiled before lifting Raven off the floor. And before anyone else could talk he began to speak.**

_'Touch my brother again and you will not be able to breathe without one of my boys there to completely destroy your existence. Got that?'_

**Raven nodded now looking scarred. Marco throws him against the wall before Raven scampers off and runs out of the arena as everyone cheers. Including a re-gained conscious Joey. As one by one they all leave they allow Jeff to talk to Shannon.**

_'Hey he won't bother you again.'_

_'I...I...know...I'm sorry.'_

_'For what baby?'_

_'Cutting.'_

_'Look, I over-reacted we will work through it, I promise.'_

**Grabbing Shannon Jeff kissed him getting Shannon to moan so passionately. They all then head to the hotel...**


End file.
